User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 2
Day Of The Living Dread Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki DIsaster Ultimate Island. 28 contestants! Some old, some new. They were all welcomed to a classic game of dodgeball. And the newbies had beat out the All Stars that even included Duncan! Especially with an interesting trick Yazzy performed. In the end there was no elimination as teams were assigned. Who will be our first victim find out in Total Drama Wiki DIsaster Ultimate Island. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (In The Dangerous Snakes's cabin) Lizzy: Ow! I hate these bunks! Dawn: Someone's pretty fiery. And fiesty. Lizzy: What? Dawn: It's all in your aura. It has a muddied red color. Joanna: Dawn happens to read auras. Weird. Joanna: Call me cray cray but I actually AM curious to today's challenge. (Outside as Gwen is reading her diary then Trent approaches her) Trent: Explain to me why Justin got karma. I know it was all Season 2 but I wanna know. Gwen: Remember when we broke up? Apparently Justin overheard us about you throwing challenges so he blackmailed me and I kinda had no choice but to tell them to vote you out. I'm sorry. Trent: Ohhh Justin is so gonna pay. Gwen: Why did YOU throw challenges? Trent: (Sighs) ''Owen. Gwen: Never take relationship advice from him again. And if we lose today it's Justin's ass. And this...... ''(Gwen puts her arm around Trent and pulls him into a kiss as everyone starts to come out) Chris: Good morning contestants! Ash: Good?! Joanna: (Notices Gwen and Trent) ''AWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! You 2 are so cute! Gwen: Oh! Everyone's out. Justin: Hey lovebirds! Trent: Oh get fucked with a shovel. Ash: Again it was NOT a good morning. I BARELY got a good night's sleep! Chris: Interesting you said that Ash. Courtney: Oh god no. Chris: We are bringing back a TDAS classic. Where all teams will jump off the cliff. Duncan: Easy. Chris: Not so fast Hard Time. Remember at the bottom of the ocean you all had keys to retrieve. To the new adn improved McClean spa resort and hotel. '''Lindsay: OMG! I hope I'm not the first eliminated like last time. I could soooo use a stay there!' Courtney: And we have to be pushed in baby carriages again? No no no no no! (As Lizzy mocks her) ''I am SO calling my lawyers! Chris: Yes Courtney that is exactly how it will go. Any volunteers? Trent, Joanna, excellent! However you must take the cliff down! Winning team gets the stay. Losing team as we all know will send one home. Joanna: Ugh! Why the - - ''(They both get pushed off the cliff then rush to the Island) Yazzy: God I hate this. ' Cody: How do we decide who goes first? Scottie: No idea. Tyler: I'll go! Courtney: I'm going! '''Courtney: At least Joanna seems like she can push a baby carriage. ' (Lindsay kisses Tyler on the cheek making him laugh crazily then bump into Courtney as they fall off the cliff) Courtney: Thanks for the head start Tyler! Tyler: What?! (They retrieve their keys but Courtney is first) Courtney: Go! Go! Go! (Tyler catches up) Tyler: Their beating us! Go fast! (Joanna and Courtney go to the building as Courtney tries to unlock the key) Courtney: Ugh!!!! Seriously Chris?! Chris: Ohh I should've mentioned some of the keys are duds. Tyler: Here's hoping this isn't. Trent: Go ahead Tyler. (Tyler tries to unlock the building) Tyler: Are you serious?! Joanna: Oh not so bad. There's only 12 people left. Ash: Oh no you don't! (Ash and Syler race each other off the cliff but Syler trips Ash making her first) 'Ash: I never felt more confident. Plus I went after Tyler. ' (Ash tries to unlock the door) Ash: Oh come on! (Ash kicks the door before Syler tries to unlock it) Syler: Oh come on! Ash: Anyways what's with you and Gwen? Trent: I dunno. But go. Ash: Touchy. Yazzy: (Noticing Alejandro and Justin go up) ''This could be interesting. Joanna: Oh my .......... '''Joanna: I may cost them this round sadly. ' (They both go but Trent and Justin are first) Justin: Oops. So why the tude? (Trent throws Justin out) Trent: That's for blackmailing my girlfriend! Justin: Girlfriend?! Ash & Courtney: Girlfriend?! Cody: Girlfriend?! Duncan: Girlfriend?! Yazzy: Girlfriend?! Gwen: Girlfried?! Outta the way! (Gwen beats Mike off the cliff and gets in the carriage) '''Gwen: I kinda felt an adrenaline rush at that moment. But in all seriousness I am very focused on this game. If we lose Justin goes first though. Gwen: Damn it! Well this was anyways pretty fun. Joanna: (As her and Mike reach the building) ''Final verdict? Mike: Nope. '''Dani: That was luck. This is warrior princess time. ' (Dani and Heather jump off the cliff then get in the carriages) Heather: Move it newbie! Joanna: I know what I am doing old Heather! (Heather tries to unlock the door) Heather: Ugh! Dani: (Tries to unlock the door) ''Nada. ''(LeShawna and Lindsay race each other off the cliff then both teams reach the door at the same time) Lindsay: No! Joanna: Lindsay, Lindsay! It's not your fault. It's the key's fault. (Noah and Duncan race each other off the cliff and retrieve the keys) Duncan: (Tries to unlock the door) ''Sorry it's a dud. Noah: No duh! This may just be some joke challenge! ''(Xavier and Zoey race off the cliff and retrieve their keys) Xavier: Watch Zoey win this. Zoey: (Tries to open the door) ''Nada. Sorry Trent. Xavier: I win! ''(Tries to open the door) ''Aww come on! Joanna: Or what you're gonna go batshit? ''(Everyone but Xavier laughs) Zoey: Hey! Trent: There's a thing called irony look it up. (Cody and Cam race each other off the cliff and retrieve their keys) Cam/Cody: Another dud? Yazzy: I hope I get the winning key. Matt: That's gonna have to occur later. (Matt and Dawn race each other off the cliff and get the keys and fail at opening the door) Dawn: On the brightside your aura's looking good today. Trent: My aura? Yazzy: YES Your AURA! And Matt you do NOT cut in front of me like that! (Yazzy and Geoff race one another off the cliff and retrieve the keys) Yazzy: (Tries to open the door) ''Don't open that door! Geoff: You afraid of us winning? Yazzy: No! Yes! But I think that building's not even real! And that the keys are! Trent: That's a good theory. You're kinda smart Yazzy. Yazzy: They will possibly come up in later challenges. And thanks you're smart too! Geoff: ''(Tries to open the door) ''Dude........ Joanna: Not your faults! Look anyone on my team listen! It is NOT your faults! Heather: Gee why don't you embroider that on a pillow? Scottie: I'm next! ''(Scottie and Katie jump off the cliffs and retrieve their keys) Scottie: Outta the way bitches! (Tries to open the door) ''Ugh! Katie: ''(Tries to open the door) ''NO! Chris: And now we have our last 2! Who'll get their team the winning point? Lizzy: Good lucky surfer girl. Just remember how klutzy on land you are! '''Bridgette: Did Lizzy happen to forget we're being pushed in baby carriages?' (The girls jump off the cliff and get into the carriages but Joanna and Lizzy are first) Lizzy: HA! IN YOU'RE FACES! This is why nice guys and nice girls finish last! (Lizzy tries to unlock the door which fails) Lizzy: Oh you son of a - - Trent: Bridgette final verdict? Bridgette: (Unlocks the door) ''Maybe nice guys and girls DO finish last and win too. ''(The Villainous Bats cheer) Chris: Dangerous Snakes you send one home! (At the elimination ceremony) Lizzy: They're here. Great. Duncan: (As he sees Gwen and Trent kiss) ''Ugh. Lovebirds take it to your resort! Courtney: It's called Karma, Duncan. Cause you can't have your cake and eat it too! Duncan: Made a new elimination chart? Chris: Now it's time for the ceremony. Like before winning team watches losing team send one home in the chute of shame. Geoff: Shute? Cam: Garbage shute. Kinda nasty. Chris: And vote everybody! '''Courtney:' I would take out Duncan, Joanna, Heather, Cam or Lizzy but my vote is going to Syler. As part of my plan. I totally got everyone else convinced......... even Lizzy of all people (Flash to a while before the ceremony) Lizzy: Who should we send home? (coughs) ''Courtney Heather: Maybe Joanna for her "It's nobody's fault excuse. Joanna: I'm right here! No maybe we just send Lizzy home. Courtney: Guys! Stop! Everyone here seems useful. Syler on the other hand I don't think there's a point for him in the future challenges. He seems to be a liability. Lindsay: Skyler it is. Katie: Oh yeah. ''(Back to Courtney) Courtney: All according to plan. Lindsay: Bye Skyler! 'Joanna: I can't leave. Sure I was the one oushing the carriages BUT Alejandro and Jsutin got me distracted. ' Chris: Heather, Courtney, Xavier, Dawn, Geoff, Mike, Katie, Alejandro, Cam, Duncan, Lindsay, and now Joanna. Loser of tonight is Syler. Lizzy is safe. Lizzy: WEHEY BIOTCH! Syler: Why me?! What about Lizzy?! Lizzy: What about Lizzy what? (Lizzy pushes Syler down the chute of shame) Chris: Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Lizzy: It's you next. Courtney: We'll see. Category:Blog posts